


My Boyfriend's A Vampire

by dabnyfantown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And doesn't have too much to do with the vampires really, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hence the title, I know like, It's mostly just about two boys in love, M/M, Nothing about vampires, So it's loosely based off how things work in my baby sitters a vampire, Vampires, also, this is honestly nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: Hunk loves his boyfriend, but he can't help but think that Lance is hiding something from him.





	My Boyfriend's A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for ta-guel on tumblr, who requested a Hance vampire fic (though I totally messed it up as they wanted Hunk to be the vampire and not Lance.. oops). This is my first time writing anything for the voltron fandom, so my characterizations aren't the best, sorry! If you have any fic requests please feel free to send them to me on my tumblr, it's the same username!

"Lance?" Hunk hated breaking the easy-going silence that the pair had been partaking in, but there was something on his mind that had been bugging him for days. He kept trying to ask Lance about it, but every time he tried he either got interrupted or chickened out at the last minute. He decided it was finally time to just bite the bullet and get it over with. 

 

"Lance," he prompted again, a little sharper in order to get his attention. Lance hummed noncommittaly in response, nuzzling his nose further into the crook of Hunk's neck as he repositioned himself atop of him. Hunk couldn't help but smile at that despite the anxiety he felt bubbling in his gut at the conversation they were about to have. Lance was always very affectionate with him, something that conflicted with the invasive thoughts Hunk couldn't stop having lately. It was now or never. 

 

"I.. I think we need to talk," Hunk stated calmly, hoping the fear in his voice wasn't too noticeable. 

 

It must not have been, as Lance just hummed quietly into his collarbone, sleepily pressing a kiss to his clavicle before replying. 

 

"We're talking right now." 

 

Hunk sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. 

 

"No. We need to talk... about us,". The effect was immediate. Lance pushed himself onto his elbows, looking at Hunk with a mixture or concern and... fear? Hunk shook his head, he couldn't afford to be distracted. 

 

"Look just.. be honest with me here. Are you- are you happy? With me? With us?" 

 

"What?!" Lance practically yelled, wincing a bit when saw Hunk flinch at his volume and lowering his voice when he replied next.

 

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy! Aren't you?" Hunk couldn't help but grimace at the look of hurt on Lance's face.

 

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, Lance," Lance perked up at that, dopey smile spreading across his features as Hunk continued. "Seriously. I never thought I'd be this lucky. I mean... Not only do I have the greatest best friend in the world, but I also have the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for." Lance flushed, ducking his head back down to hide in Hunk shoulder. 

 

"Then what is it?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. 

 

"I- I just get the feeling that maybe you aren't... It's not that I don't think your happy with me, I do. I just feel like maybe you're... embarrassed? To be with me?" his voice died off at the end, the weight of all his insecurities finally coming to light. 

 

"Hunk," Lance stated, his voice determined and the look in his eyes fierce, "I would never, ever be embarrassed of you. You're strong and nice and smart, like, freakishly smart. And you've got the most gorgeous smile that somehow always manages to take my breath away, no matter how many times I see it. And you're my best friend. I can always count on you to have my back. Always... And.. you're also my boyfriend. I love being with you and holding your hand and kissing you and.. I love.. you..." They both were blushing madly at this point, but Lance is persistent if nothing else, and he was going to make sure Hunk knew how much he mattered to him. "I would never be embarrassed by you Hunk. Ever. I- Why would you think that?" 

 

"It's just. You never wanna hang out with me outside of our places really or go anywhere during the day. Not that I'm complaining, really! I love all the cuddling and movie-marathoning we do here, don't get me wrong. It just seems like you never wanna go anywhere in the daylight with me and I just.. don't get it." Lance sighed, fully pushing himself off Hunk and running a hand shakily through his hair, a guilty look etched across his face. Not the reaction Hunk had been hoping for. 

 

"I- I hoped it would never come to this.. I thought it would be easier if I didn't tell you. I never thought it would hurt you!" Lance was now pacing the apartment at the point, gesturing about wildly and mumbling under his breath about how stupid he had been. Hunk's hurt had quickly turned into confusion, completely lost on what Lance was going on about. 

 

"Uh, Lance?" Lance's head jerked to look at him then, and the realization of what he had just been doing slowly dawned on his face before he shook his head and quickly sat down next to Hunk again. 

 

"Okay. Okay. I- I'm going to tell you something. I need you to hear me out though, okay? Just.. just listen." Hunk could only nod in response, and Lance took that as his cue to continue. 

 

"Ok so. I'm- fuck. This is harder than I thought. Look, I didn't... I never meant to hurt you, okay? You've gotta believe me on this. I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you but now.. Ugh," Lance put his head between his hands, tugging at the short hair there, obviously struggling to find the words. Hunk scooted closer to him, placing a hand upon his thigh as a silent act of companionship, prompting him to continue. Lance took a deep breath. 

 

"I'm- I'm a vampire," 

 

"You- what?" Hunk titled his head, not fully understanding what Lance was trying to say. 

 

"I know it sounds crazy, alright? I know! But I'm serious. It's- it's why I never really go out with you in the daytime. I can't, yanno? Or like remember that time I was trying to hang Christmas lights off of our balcony in our dorm room, and I accidentally leaned forward too much and fell off? And you were like, totally freaked because I fell like three stories and you thought I died! But I was fine!"

 

"I- yeah.. You never really did explain that. I knew the bushes 'breaking your fall' was totally made up!" Lance laughed loudly at that, the tension seeping from his shoulders as he did.

 

"Yea! Or that time you made pizza with garlic on it and I threw up for nearly three hours! I swear I had to tackle you so you wouldn't call for an ambulance!"

 

"I thought I had poisoned you!"

 

"I mean...you kind of _did,"_ he pointed out.

 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-" he stopped, the reality of the situation fully sinking in, "So this is... you're serious. You're.. a vampire," 

 

"Yeah.. I- I'm sorry I never told you..."

 

"But.. how? I mean don't you need like.. blood? To survive?"

 

"Heh-heh.. about that. You know that 'carnivorous raccoon' in our neighborhood?"

 

"Oh my god, Lance. You're joking," 

 

"I really wish I was," he shuddered at the thought, eating squirrels was  **definitely** not his favorite thing to do, but what choice did he have? Humans were  **not** an option. Hunk simply chuckled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him closer so that his head rested in his lap. They sat like that for a few minutes, Hunk idly playing with Lance's hair while Lance chewed nervously at his lip. 

 

"So are we.. okay? I mean.. Are you okay with this? I know it's a lot and if you wanna break up I understand completely-"

 

"Lance," Hunk quickly cut him off, "Look. I don't really.. understand any of this but I.. I _love_ you. And I wanna make this work. Whatever... this means for us, we're gonna figure it out. Together. Okay?" Lance simply nodded, eyes welling up in relief. He doesn't know how he got so lucky, or what he did to deserve the most amazing and understanding boyfriend in the world, but he was glad he did.

The two sat in silence after that, Hunk still lazily playing with Lance's hair and humming lightly until Lance drifted off into sleep, a soft smile upon his face. 

"So my boyfriend's a vampire?" Hunk thought to himself, "Huh.. I can live with that".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a companion piece to this - either a before or after. Would anyone be interested in reading that?


End file.
